1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to telescopic pipe structures, and more particularly, to a pipe structure adapted for use with a pole saw, comprising an inner pipe and an outer pipe which are coupled together firmly and are capable of adjusting the length of the pipe structure quickly.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, pole trimmers, pole cleaning tools, and pole painting tools are designed to maximize ease of use, for example, by dispensing users with the need to climb a tree in order to trim its branches and the need to bend forward excessively at the waist in order to sweep or mop the floor. To this end, a conventional pole trimmer, pole cleaning tool, or pole painting tool is usually connected to a long pipe for effectuating length extension. Hence, a telescopic structure which comprises an inner pipe and an outer pipe is all the rage today.
Taiwan patent M270782 provides a telescopic pipe structure characterized in that: the front end of an outer pipe is coupled to an outer pipe sleeve; an inner pipe is inserted into a bush; an adjusting knob, a stopping key, a push button sleeve, and a positioning handle are disposed on the outer pipe sleeve; the inner pipe has a plurality of positioning holes; the positioning handle is engaged with and thus stopped at one of the positioning holes of the inner pipe under the control of the adjusting knob and the stopping key; and the positioning handle is covered with a fastening element thereof and thus fixed in place. However, Taiwan patent M270782 has the following drawbacks: the outer pipe sleeve and the push button sleeve cannot be integrally formed, thus resulting in an intricate assembly process, a plethora of constituent components, and increased production costs.